deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta Knight vs Frog
Description Nintendo vs Square! Kirby vs Chrono Trigger! Which mysterious loyal warrior will win the battle?!? More importantly, who's sword is cooler?!? So far, Meta Knight's is lookin' pretty sweet! Interlude Wiz: Knights must be quick. They must be cunning, strong, loyal, brave... They will do anything to protect whatever they have been ordered too. Boomstick: Meta Knight, the 2nd Last Warrior. Wiz: And Frog, Protector of Guardia. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle..... Meta Knight Wiz: Meta Knight, one of the many Star Warriors, until one faitful day when- Boomstick: The evil being called Nightmare killed em' all. While, some were left alive. Wiz: But now, Meta Knight trains the youngest and an fellow escapee- Boomstick: KIRBY! Kirby: Hiiiii! Wiz: Meta Knight mostly trains Kirby in swordsmen ship, which leads us on to the Galaxia. Boomstick: AKA Awesome sword but still not as cool as Zero's. Wiz: The Galaxia, combined with Meta Knight's skill and power, makes Meta Knight a deadly fighter. Boomstick: Meta Knight can shoot lasers with the Sword Beam, and can summon more blades because he can! Wiz: Meta Knight can increase his speed with Meta Quick, and heal himself with....Heal. Boomstick: Meta Knight can fly, block and teleport using the Dimensional Cape, or sometimes the Dimensional Wings.... Is he...Batman or something? Wiz: Meta Knight has some control over the elements Fire and Lightning, able to use both effectively in battle without a copy ability. Boomstick: Meta Knight is incredibly fast, able to keep up with the Warp Star, light speed I FWI, with ease. Wiz: Meta Knight has great experience in battle, being over 1000 years old, and has gained a battleship in the long battle of life. Boomstick: Yada yada yada, The Halberd is a powerful flying ship with a giant version of Meta Knight's mask in front of it. Wiz: This, though extremely large, is extremely fast. It can fly 900 light years in minutes, and is powered by Wheelies. Boomstick: It has some awesome weapons, like the Combo Cannon on the top, and the other cannon on the bottom. Everybody needs one, for destroying those pesky pink balls on their Warp Star easily. Wiz: Able to shoot lasers, cannon balls and giant mechanical arm that can catch and crush the Arwing. Boomstick: And if anybody tries to destroy the interior, FLAMETHROWERS!!!! Wiz: The Mach Tornado allows him to spin incredibly fast, and can be compared to the mighty Crash. Boomstick: Meta Knight is not only a knight, but trained in the ways of the Ninja and the Samurai. Wiz: Is not just trained in the art of swords, but is a master of martial arts and acrobatics. Boomstick: He can also create tornadoes and destroys most things in the way. Like my ex-wife. Wiz: Meta Knight's moveset from ball includes the previously mentioned Mach Tornado, the Drill Rush, guess what that does, and glide and strike with the Shuttle Loop. Boomstick: And also from Smash, the Galaxia Darkness. Wiz: By stunning his foes with his cape, then everything becomes dark..... Boomstick: AND THEN BAM! Slashes you right off the stage. Wiz: However, it won't slice Smash characters in half, but it works on foes out of that universe. Like a certain amphibian he's about to face..... Meta Knight: None shall pass! En garde, Kirby! Kirby: But I have no sword!! Meta Knight: Oh, you're so right..... The Avalanche it is, ha ha ha ha!! Frog Wiz: Born in Guardia as a oddly green haired boy, Glenn Kaeru was from birth, a loyal man. Boomstick: When he went to school or something, he befriended Cyrus, and after becoming seniors, became knights! Yeah that's right, screw a good college degree, killing people is where it's at!!! Wiz: When trying to defeat Magnus, Cyrus was killed, and Glenn became a frog, dubbing himself Frog. Boomstick: Most creative name of the year, Square. Wiz: Frog became a grand warrior, and joined young swordwielder Chrono on his adventure. He is a great attacker with amazing speed, and ninja like abilities. Boomstick: Frog's main weapon is his tongue, which is super stretchy, and can be used for the Slurp, and Slurp Slash. The lamest named attacks, ever. Wiz: Yes, Frog isn't very creative with his attack names. In fact, his next attack is.... Water. Boomstick: Yeah, Frog has limited control over water after being taught by Spekkio. Wiz: He can heal himself with....Heal, and Heal 2 heals him even further. Water 2 is stronger and grants him more water capability. Boomstick: Frog's Leap Slash is one of his strongest attacks, using his sword and jumping skills to his advantage. Wiz: His strongest attack Frog Squash, deals tons of damage, and does more when his HP is low. Boomstick: This is where Frog summons a gigantic frog to stomp on enemies, and is extremely powerful. BUT! Even though he's a water elemental guy, he can be killed by BUBBLES! Wiz: Frog can take on many foes single handedly, making him a hard opponent for anyone to face. Boomstick: Wonder if he's related to Slippy... Frog: I am no pet, I am an accomplished swordsman, green as I may appear. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for sword against sword Death Battle!!! ---- Frog wanders across the forest, and Meta Knight flies down. Frog sheathes his sword and points it at Meta Knight. Frog: Out of the way, bat! Or I shall have to smite you! Meta Knight's wings became a cape again, and he pulled out the galaxia. Meta Knight: Fight me....! Frog gets in a fighting stance, as does Meta Knight. FIGHT! Meta Knight starts slashing at Frog, who counters with his own blade. The Galaxia fires a Sword Beam in between the clash, hitting Frog in the face. Frog rubs his head, then glares at the Star Warrior. Frog does a flip and hits Meta on the head. Meta Knight pushes him off. Frog lands, then starts blasting water at Meta Knight, who backs up, then pushes it back with some fire. Frog panics, and stops the attack. Frog then strikes Meta Knight, who kicks him in the leg. Frog is bruised, then slashes Meta with his tongue, and Meta Knight is pushed slightly back. Frog then uppercuts the warrior, who slashes downwards. Frog blocks. Meta Knight fires another Sword Beam, and Frog is pushed slightly under the ground. Frog does a back flip, and slams down on Meta Knight. He headbutts him, then kicks him hard. The masked Kirby grunts, then stabs Frog in the gut. Frog screams, and jumps back. They both use Heal, and charge at each other once more. Meta Knight and Frog try pushing each other back, but both are even. Eventually, Meta Knight prevails, and strikes Frog upwards. The animal warrior kicks Meta Knight, who fires another sword beam. Frog counters it with Water, and then uses Water 2, blasting Meta Knight back. Meta Knight gets up an charges up an electric blast. He sends it flying at Frog, who ducks, but is hit by another. Frog uses Slurp 2 and grabs Meta Knight with his tongue. Meta Knight is pulled in, then blasted by water. This continues for a while until Meta Knight cuts the tip of Frog's tongue. The amphibian yelps, and retracts his tongue. Meta Knight smirks under his mask, and fires a bolt of lightning. Frog dodges, and then sees more coming. While running and dodging at Meta Knight, Frog starts firing Water. Meta Knight manages to counter them all with flames, then just as Frog reaches him and leaps above to strike, Meta Knight teleports away. Frog turns around and sees Meta Knight is about to appear right there. Frog throws his sword like a dagger, and it strikes the Star Warrior's mask. It then cuts down, cutting his mask open. When it falls of, it reveals a cute, white eyed dark blue face. Frog looks at him, confused. Frog: This is the man behind the mask? Ha! How pathetic! Meta Knight growls, and summons mutliple swords. He starts hitting Frog with them, who dodges a few at first, but is completely impaled by the rest. Frog struggles, and is about to use Heal 2 when he has an idea. Frog grins, and jumps up. Time for Frog Squash. Frog summons a giant frog, and it floats in the air for a while. Meta Knight eyes widen, and tries to teleport, but winces for a second. The strike that broke his mask also cut is head a little. Meta Knight then noticed the shadow above him was gettting bigger. He screamed, then the gigantic amphibian landed on him. Frog jumped on the frog's head, and laughed in triumph. He used Heal 2, and the swords dissapear. He then looked around and saw his destination. Guardia. He was off to visit his old home, and was about to jump off and continue when he heard a scream of pain. He looks down and sees his summon shaking and screaming. Frog: What the-!?!? Meta Knight burst through the top of the giant's head with the Drill Rush, and continues, drilling right through Frog's short tail to out of Frog's head. Meta Knight then lands on top of the dead giant's head, covered in blood. Frog shrills in pain and crutches his head. Frog: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Frog then slumps down and falls all the way too the ground. He lands with a thump, and he is no longer breathing. Meta Knight looks down at his fallen foe. Meta Knight: You were a worthy advesary. I hope to somehow see you again someday....but as an ally. KO! Meta Knight flew off the giant frog's head, and flies off to Dream Land. Just as he leaves, the giant frog collapses onto Frog's corpse. Results Boomstick:......Ouch. Well, uh, Meta Knight does have way more striking strength and, lightning over water guns any day. Duh. Wiz: When it comes down to sword fighting, Meta Knight was far greater thanks to his experience and the fact that he was in a war, and is over 200 years old. Boomstick: Looks like Frog went Knight-Knight in this fight. Wiz: The winner is Meta Knight. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of the Knights Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Epiccartoongames Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Kirby vs Chrono Trigger Themed Death Battles